Calvin and Hobbes: Tapped Out!
Calvin and Hobbes: Tapped Out! Is a mobile game based on The many adventures of Calvin and Hobbes. Everything, Except for loading screens and cutscenes, is 3D animated. Info Well, I guess Galaxoid picked a bad time to show off his new death ray to Nebular. All of Watterson has been annihilated! Now, Calvin and his friends must rebuild the town and bring back the citizens. But they need YOUR help! Complete Tasks, unlock new characters, feed Hobbes and so much more! Do YOU have what it takes to become the protector of Watterson? NOTE: ''Although C&H: Tapped Out! is free, you can still use money to buy in-app purchases.'' Gameplay Level 1 * Build the Thompson House * Build the Gray House * Speed up building the gray house * Give Calvin some bread Level 2 * Build Norman’s Condo * Build the grocery store * Send Calvin’s Mom to buy groceries (4 Minutes) * Give Hobbes a Tuna Sandwich Level 3 * Build the Treehouse * Hold a G.R.O.S.S. meeting (10 Minutes) * Send Isaac and Calvin to Philosophize (1 Hour) * Give Hobbes and Calvin Lunch * Build The Derkins House Level 4 * Build the School * Send Calvin, Isaac, Norman and Susie to School (1 Hour) * Build Mr. Spittle’s House * Make Calvin and Hobbes ambush Susie with water balloons (11 Minutes) * Build Woodrow’s House * Build Jeff’s House Level 5 * Build McDonald’s * Send Calvin, Norman and Isaac to eat at McDonald’s (30 Minutes) * Build the School Football Field * Send Isaac and Norman to watch a football game (2 Hours) * Build the French Bakery * Make Baby Cake * Give Isaac Baby Cake Level 6 * Build the Library * Send Susie and Calvin to study (2 Hours) * Build the Crest Theatre (24 Hours) * Send Hobbes to watch the new Superman movie (2 Hours) * Give Susie a Frappe from Mcafe Updates The following is a list of all of the game’s holiday updates since it’s release on November 2, 2018. Christmas 2018 Update This update ran from December 1, 2018 to New Year’s Day 2019. * Collect sleigh bells to unlock prizes, including the Naughty Elf Costume! * Decorate Watterson for Christmas! * Unlock new food items, such as fruitcake and yule log! * Build Santa’s Vacation Home and unlock the jolly fat man! Mardi Gras 2019 Update This update ran from Mardi Gras 2019 To February 29, 2019. * Collect plastic baby figurines (from baby cakes) to unlock prizes, including the Jester Costume! * Enter the baking competition at the French Bakery to unlock riches and prizes! * Help the Ulysses S. Grant Marching Mustangs put on a parade for Mardi Gras! * Build the Mardi Gras Castle and Unlock Romeo! * Help Calvin and Hobbes get their first taste of the colorful Holiday! Easter 2019 Update This update ran from April 1, 2019 to Easter Sunday 2019. * Collect Eggs to unlock prizes, including the Bunny Suit! * Enter C&H Egg Quest I to find eggs. Each egg contains a surprise, let it be a new costume or vast riches! * Help Spittle set up a school play to show the biblical side of Easter! * Build the Easter Bungalow and unlock the Easter bunny! 4th of July 2019 Update This update ran from July 4, 2019, to July 30, 2019. * Collect Fireworks to unlock prizes, including the Uncle Sam Costume! * Decorate Watterson to show Patriotism for the USA! * Unlock new food items like hamburgers, hot dogs, apple pie and more! * Build the Supreme Court of Ohio and unlock Ben Franklin! Halloween 2019 Update this update ran from October 13, 2019, to Halloween 2019. * Collect Candy to unlock prizes, including the Skeletal Costume! * Battle demons and other players in the 1st annual Woods of No Return Tournament! Rewards include new costumes and riches beyond your wildest dreams! * Send Calvin and the Gang trick-or-treating to earn Candy! * Build the Underground Hideout and unlock Jack the Ripper! Thanksgiving 2019 Update This update ran from November 10, 2019, to November 30, 2019. * Collect Leaves to unlock prizes, including the Turkey Suit! * Make new food items, such as cranberry jell-o and mashed potatoes! * Convince Watterson to celebrate a holiday that nobody cares about! (Hello darkness, my old friend...) * Build Farmer Joe’s Turkey Farm And unlock Farmer Joseph! Christmas 2019 Update This update ran from December 1st, 2019 to New Year’s Day 2020. * Same sleigh bells, new outfits! * More Christmas decorating! * Christmas recipes are back! * Get a second chance to unlock Santa Claus! * Introducing the new Snow Caverns, home of Jack Frost! The C&H Movie Update As teased on the C&H Facebook Page, a huge update would take place to promote The Calvin and Hobbes Movie (Pjdem06). * New Costumes from the motion picture! * Enter a special code to unlock the Spaceman Spiff Costume! * Unlock JaJaLoo, NMMacc and PJdem06 when you build the Calvin & Hobbes Fanon Wiki Headquarters! * Unlock Mr. Marcus! Cutscenes Oh, Shoot! While showing off his new death ray to Nebular, Galaxoid accidentally destroys Watterson! Knowing the punishment, the aliens take off. Luckily, Calvin and Hobbes can rebuild Watterson with the help of the Protector (you)! St. Fluffy’s back! Saint Fluffy returns home to Isaac, who is more than delighted to see his dog again. Following the cutscene, St. Fluffy can be unlocked for free in the store. Characters Main Calvin Thompson-From the start Hobbes-From the start Calvin’s Mom-Build the Thompson’s House Calvin’s Dad-Build the Thompson’s House Isaac Gray-Build the Gray House Norman Redberg-Build Norman’s Condo Susie Derkins-Build the Derkins House Principal Spittle-Build Spittle’s House Secondary Woodrow-Build Woodrow’s House Jeff-Build Jeff’s House Costumes These are outfits that you can equip on characters. G.R.O.S.S. Uniform This outfit consists of a black G.R.O.S.S T-shirt And a newspaper hat. Available on Calvin, Isaac and Norman. First Tiger Hobbes This outfit consists solely of a paper hat. Available exclusively on Hobbes. Stupendous Man Calvin’s Stupendous Man costume. Available exclusively on Calvin. Christmas Naughty Elf This outfit consists of a green elf costume with red and white striped sleeves and leggings. Avialable on Calvin, Susie and Norman. Rudolf This outfit consists of a pair of antlers and a glowing red nose. Available exclusively on Hobbes. Polar Onesie This outfit consists of a polar bear onesie. Available exclusively on Principal Spittle. (2019 Update only) = =